Spa: Vegeta Gets A Mudbath
by CyborgNumber18
Summary: Just what the title says. Jump right in! The mud's just fine....


Yay for comedy!!! Every one loves it.   


Spa   
Or: Vegeta Gets A Mudbath

When Bulma mentioned the spa to Vegeta, he shook his head in his usuall ruefull manner and said "Piff. Spas are for Baka's with no endurance! I'm a Saiya-jin prince!" Which in Vegeta-ese meant "Sure! I could use a break."   
And that explained what he was doing sitting in a mud tub surrounded by beautiful women and pouting. Though why, he wondered, am I pouting? I am surrounded by beautiful women! But then Bulma flashed her most dazzling smile at him, and he remembered that he was a married man.   
So he splashed in the mud, and generally enjoyed himself, making sure to keep a dour look on his face at all times. He mustn't let anyone know he was having fun. That would have embaressed him too much. He scoweled to make up for it, and hazarded a glance towards Bulma... Just to see if she fell for it...   
Bulma gave him the usual "baka look" and went back to her massage. Well, no change there. He grinned, then covered his ammusement quickly. Wouldn't do to have all these gorgeous human females think he was ammused by their prattles... Besides, he thought again, I'm not supposed to be interested in them... I'm usually not... Why now? Is it just this, here he paused to sniff the mud, this muck that makes this happen?   
He lay back in the bubbly ooze and gave a small contented, albeit slightly confused, smile. It came out looking like a smirk, so it was ok.   
After what seemed like forever, he began to doze. The mud was warm, and it was comfortable.   
It was also moving.   
His eyes snapped open as Something moved under the mud near his leg. He held very still, because he had learned from Kakaroto not to immediately lash out at anything he didn't understand. He was curious, besides. A bubble floated lazyly to the surface, and then popped, showering little bits of mud everywhere. He waited.   
The Something struggled for a bit under the mud, then jumped to the surface gasping for air.   
"TRUNKS!" The little purple haired boy stood up straight, blinking mud out of his wide eyes.   
"Poppa?" Vegeta sank into the mud, the gooey brown gunk coming up to his eyes, and he fumed. He shouldn't be here, he thought. Trunks should be at home playing with Kakaroto's boy...   
"Poppa... I'm bored!" Trunks' voice was almost as annoying as his mother's.   
Vegeta sighed, a single bubble in a vast tub of goo. He rose, wiping the mud off of his face, and picked Trunks up with one hand.   
"BULMA!" Everyone in the spa stopped what they were doing to watch in suprize. The spa was silent save for Vegeta's squishy steps as he made his way over to the massage table.   
His voice was strained as he spoke in what he hoped was an ingratiating, though not-quite-patient, tone through his teeth.   
"Bulma... What is this brat doing here?" He gave what he thought would be a winning smile as he held the struggling boy out for her inspection.   
Bulma looked at him, shrugged, and lay her head down. "How should I know?? I'm not the one who left him home alone, Veggi-chan." She closed her eyes, totally dismissing the whole thing.   
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, left speechless. She called me 'chan', he thought. In PUBLIC! The spa was still silent save for the occasional PLOP of mud dripping from his body onto the floor. Her behavior was something that she had always had, but he had problems dealing with it.   
She looked up at Vegeta again, slightly aggitated.   
"Just don't worry about him. He's here now, and nothing can change that."   
She had a knowing look on her face. He blinked once as he thought. ...I hate it when she makes plans that I don't know about... She smiled again. He was dumbstruck. ...She was right.   
Trunks began to struggle again, weakly. Without even a glance back in Bulma's direction, Vegeta turned and began making his way back to the tub. The attendants and customers, who had been waiting with baited breath, went back to their jobs when they knew they would live to see another day.   
Vegeta dropped Trunks into the tub. After he heard the slosh, and was satisfied, he stepped in. He settled in the relaxing guck and smiled again, ignoring Trunks' splashing.   
"Vegeta!" Ah. Bulma's calming voice, he thought sarcastically. Nothing like it in the world.   
"Nani, woman?"   
"Come and get your facial!" 


End file.
